Something I Shouldn't Do
by WheezingAngels
Summary: No apocalypse, no mess to constantly clean up. The civil war in Heaven was non-existent. Thursdays angel stayed at his post, Purgatory stayed sealed and the Leviathans slumbered. It was business as usual, and Sam Winchester didn't search for his brother. Not because it was Dean's dying wish, but because of the curly haired ginger giggling in the back seat of that '67 Chevy.
1. An Evil Cradling

_**Yayaya, something new! As always, so much smut! And this is only going to be a short little fic, maybe three chapters. I just don't have very many ideas for this and don't want to make it a big thing. Its just not that good haha! But here it is! I've also got a new Tumblr in the works, just to host updates on my fics and writing etc, along with pictures of my OCs, relevent gifs and such. It's It's brand new so bear with me while I figure it all out. Any ideas on a really nice theme drop me a line!**_

**An Evil Cradling**

The Righteous Man fell screaming into Hell. Over thirty years they sent countless angels, countless losses to the Host of Heaven. And amongst the three Earth months of bloodshed and death, a glowing light emerged. The rescue attempt was silenced sooner than it once was. The younger Winchester had excelled.

His will had tripled, maybe increased even more. A child had been orphaned, he the one to grip her tight and pull her from the pool of warm blood. No apocalypse, no great battle, no mess to constantly clean up. For three thousand years Hunters went about their business. The Horsemen never same, Sam threw both Lucifer and Michael into the cage before they could so much as stretch their wings in their new vessels.

The civil war in Heaven was non-existent. Thursdays angel stayed at his post, Purgatory stayed sealed and the Leviathans slumbered. It was business as usual, and Sam Winchester now had a better reason to stop hunting altogether. He didn't search for his brother, just as he had asked. Not because it was Dean's dying wish, but because of the curly haired ginger giggling in the back seat.

And her name was Sadie.

xx

"You might want to take a peek-a-boo at what your lover's been up to lately." The she-demon chuckled darkly, blood pooling at the sides of her mouth from Sadie's torture. The girl in question grinned down at her captive. Stepping into the Devil's Trap she rolled Ruby's knife between her palms.

"I'd much rather hear those pretty little lips spill the beans on what has been scratching at the walls of Lucifer's cage." With an expressionless face she dug the knife's tip into the demons collarbone. "Or maybe I should just start cutting off the pointy bits?" Sadie gave the demon another grin, reaching for the hem of her captives shirt. When the unmistakable sound of flames expanding quickly had her face scowling in the direction of the door.

"You gonna check that?" The demon squeaked, their eyes meeting briefly before Sadie groaned and took off towards the sound. "Carl?" She called out, still palming the knife and pulling out her gun. The gun Sam had given her, the one that had belonged to his brother. Sadie loved it like a baby.

Kicking open the first door on her left, Sadie scoped the kitchen of the abandoned house. A man stood with his back to her. He was tall, slim but with strength and short black hair that was peppered with grey. Letting out a sigh she holstered her knife. "Fuck me Carl, what did I say about trying to barbecue in dives? Wait until we get home, eh?"

Carl turned towards her, blood covering his hands and a crazed look on his face. "The angels…" He murmured taking a step towards her. Sadie gaped and lifted the gun, "Carl, baby, what's wrong?"

"The angels!" He gasped, pointing to what Sadie could only guess was some kind of very strong summoning spell. "What about the angels?" Sadie probed, sweat beading on her lower back.

"They want the Righteous Man! They needed me to raise him! The battle must happen, he is the one to open the cage!" Sadie's finger shook against the cold trigger of her gun, the metal now heavy in her palm. As she opened her mouth to reply, a blinding white light had her eyes snapping shut. Michael's voice filled her head.

"This is the moment you sacrificed for. kill him and welcome the Righteous Man to the earthly plane." Sadie nodded with a slacked jaw. Crashing back into reality, her eyes narrowed at her crazed lover. With a soft sigh she emptied her round into his face. Carl's body dropped to the ground with a heavy thunk. Sadie stood silent, fear creeping up her neck with the nagging thought she had done wrong.

Just as her hands fell to her sides the room began to shake and Carl's pooling blood slowly rose from the floor in droplets of varying sizes. The blood rushed to coat the walls, soaking Sadie in the slowly cooling lift source.

"_Oh_ what's this now?" A growly voice had Sadie lifting her head ready to strike. The blood of her, well now her ex, boyfriend dripping from her hair. It stained her pale hands and ran down the length of the strong legs. There stood the intended demon. A sickening grin plastered on his well made face. Eyes the blackest of black, stature casual but very strong.

He almost looked like a young hunter. "You started the party without me." He hissed, Sadie raised her gun again. "You're the Righteous Man." More of a statement then a question as she eyed him down the barrel of her gun. Sadie knew Carl had done the spell correctly, even if it wasn't really him. The demon faltered at this, his eyes turning back to a natural green.

His stubbled face was contorted into confusion, almost sadness at her words. "What's the matter Princess?" Sadie grumbled, "Hellfire amnesia?" The demon's eyes turned black again. He growled angrily and rushed at her. Sadie bit back her scream, attempting to deflect. Unfortunately, he was much stronger. He pinned her to the wall, growing into her snarling face.

"What am I doing here?" he hissed. Sadie shoved him off of her, still tense to fight. "There's something big going on," Sadie spoke through clenched teeth, repositioning her gun. "Lucifer's cage is rumbling." The pair stood glaring daggers at each other in silence. Their shoulders rising and falling with ragged breath. "Last I heard, Luci was locked up tight for nappy with his big brother."

Sadie nodded, "my father shut him in the pit before I was born." A grunt was his reply, he folded his arms while bringing his eyebrows together. Sadie let out a sigh before turning for the door and holstering her gun. "You might want to follow, I tried to put a stopper in his plans but you're here now." The man sauntered over, his bowed legs clomping on the wooden floor with surety.

"What makes you think I wont just welcome the apocalypse?" Sadie turned, her face set and her eyes taking him in at close proximity. She let out another sigh, "because Sam said I could count on you." This startled him. His vibrant green eyes returning again as he leaned towards her. Sadie turned and stalked out the door. Her boots crushing the pebbles that made up the short driveway.

The demon huffed and pursued the female. Her strawberry blond hair floated with the cold wind of spring. Disappearing into the shadow of her vehicle, he heard a familiar creek and slam. One so far in the past it put him into an almost fog. Entering the shadows he peered at Sadie through the drivers window of his beloved '67 Chevrolet.

Shock rippled his body again, and through the fog he made his way to the passengers side. Sliding in, his lax face turned to watch Sadie bring to life the engine he had rebuilt countless times. As she took off down the winding country road he reached out to run shaking fingers along the worn interior. "Baby?" He whispered gruffly.

Sadie turned her head briefly and shot him a meek smile. "Well I call her Mama, but thats her name. Just like yours is Dean Winchester." Dean openly gaped at Sadie. She took another grinning glance at him before elaborating. "Sam raised me, I'm not his kin but he took me in. He taught me everything but he had his secrets." Sadie's mouth snapped shut as tears hovered in her eyes. Dean frowned, "what year is it?" His growl had her gripping the wheel.

"Sam died a happy old man, his friends and loved ones surrounding him. Full belly and a warm bed." Sadie sighed shakily. Dean relaxed in his seat, "sounds like you say that a lot." Nervous laughter filled the car, a couple tears slipped down her face.

"It was perfect. Everything I wanted for him and everything he deserved." She took a breath and looked at him with steel eyes. "He didn't die bloody and afraid, I can only hope for that myself. Sam lived a good life, you would of been proud."

"How do you know that?" Dean grumbled, looking out the window to see a town in the distance.

"He told me."

Dean rolled his eyes, "glad to hear he didn't lose his feminine wiles."

Sadie scoffed, "can't say I know what you're talking about." The two laughed freely. Sadie's eyes glazing over with half-known regret.

The rest of the ride was silent and it wasn't long until Sadie pulled into a short drive snuggled in beside a tiny brown bungalow. "I don't squat if thats what youre wondering." Dean nodded curtly, taking a good scope of the area before they both left the car. Sadie reached into the back seat and pulled out an old rucksack. Dean stood to the side of the steps while she quickly unlocked the door.

"Let me..." Sadie murmured, stooping low to peel up a plastic tube. Dean stepped over the threshold and she followed, taking care to replace the tube and lock the door. Dean watched her slide a few bolts and latches before slamming a hefty bar over the midway mark on the door.

"Not fucking around?" He piped up. Sadie smiled and passed him to flick on the light. They stood in a small kitchen area, completely open with a round table before the living room began. Both rooms were motifed with vintage aqua and whites. Yellow was thrown in, the sunflowers painted on the 60s replica fridge, dainty curtains and throw pillows.

Dean raised his eyebrows as Sadie lifted her hands to explain the layout. "And if there's one lesson dad taught me it would be to not take a panic room for granted, so theres one in the basement." She pointed to a door beside the hallway that mirrored the fridge. She walked to the square hall, throwing open a door that revealed a small laundry room.

"The bathroom is through this door, the only windows are in the living room so no worries there, its all pretty well locked down." Dean peaked around her, the two rooms were set up in much the same way as the first. More nature themed with the yellow rubber duckies to accent. "Your room?" Dean pointed to the closed door.

Sadie stuck out her lips and gave him another one over. "Yeah, and its off limits." This ushered a chuckle, "There's a shower and a big whirlpool, whatever's your poison." He nodded, skulking back to the living room to plop down on a muted aqua armchair.

A rolling sigh came from Sadie as she stretched. "Well I've had enough excitement, I'm going to bed." She approached a vintage hope chest, pulling out a few blankets and a pillow. "You get the couch, tomorrow I show you the Batcave." She smiled at his confusion and sauntered towards her bedroom. Leaving him with instructions to turn off the lights and not scratch her DVDs as she didn't have cable.

xx

At approximately half past eight, Sadie sighed herself awake and rolled over to look at her bedroom door. Her hand slid under her pillow and her left pushed her hair out of her face. A soft snoring sounded from the living room. It brought a smile to Sadie's face for the briefest of moments.

She let her lip ring fall between her teeth before letting it press to her lip again. With a groan she pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the closet. Tugging out some clothes, jeans and an old tee, she walked quietly to the bathroom.

Sadie caught a glimpse of Dean's hand resting on the back of the couch. His snoring stopped and she closed the door behind her. She knew she had woken him up. With a little sigh she brushed her teeth, combed out her hair, and stepped into the porcelain shower. She ran the tap until it was warm and pulled the stopper to let the water fall on her.

Another half smile flickered on her face as she hummed under the water. Sadie took her time, trying to figure out what to do with the goon pretending to sleep on her couch. Once she had washed her body and lathered her hair twice she decided she had done enough stalling. Turning the shower off she grabbed her towel and stepped out.

Getting dressed quickly, Sadie pulled her damp hair up in a messy bun. Taking a deep breath she walked through the laundry room and came into the living area. She took a moment to pull on her boots, staring at the supposedly sleeping form on her couch. With a smirk she came over and kicked his foot.

Dean jumped up, his green eyes flashing to black. He was poised to attack and Sadie only laughed. Realizing it was her, his eyes turned back to their natural green and she shot her a grin. "Hmmm, breakfast?" He licked his lips and grabbed her hips. As Dean tried to pull her towards him, Sadie pushed him away with a glare.

"Fuck off pretty boy." She walked quickly to the kitchen and began cooking food. Something to mainly distract herself. "I'm taking you down to the Batcave when we're done eating." Dean attempted to make a perverted joke about her 'batcave', but he was cut off by a piece of cold ham colliding with his nose.

After breakfast was gulped down by two very hungry hunters, Sadie took a deep breath and tapped her plate. "You ready?" She smirked, Dean looked up at her and choked down his coffee. He gave her a little nod and she tossed the plates in the sink.

They made their way towards the locked door in the tiny hallway. Sadie gave Dean a scrutinizing look before reaching into her shirt. Just as Dean smirked and dangled a smart ass remark on his lips she pulled out a long chain with a key at the end.

Unlocking the door, Dean was faced with a short stairway. Sadie went down first, flicking on a light. When Dean joined her she was unlocking a second door. It was heavy and made of some type of metal, nearly six inches thick. The room inside was covered completely in warding sigils some he recognized and others he didn't.

"Sam said Bobby had something like this when he was younger." Sadie whispered, turning a switch to light the room. There were shelves of books and files, a table with some chairs and papers strewn about. There were bunk beds and a small kitchen area. "To be honest, it kind of feels like a bomb shelter down here. Fit for the apocalypse."

They shared a light chuckle and Sadie continued to give him a little tour. There was enough food and supplies to last over a year in the basement. More weapons and occultist artifacts then Dean could count. And even a couple photo albums. "Hey sparky," Sadie grabbed the album from Dean's hands. "That's mine."

Dean straightened up and scoffed, "He was my brother!" He snapped, earning a harsh look from Sadie. "Fuck off pretty boy." Taking a glimpse at the album, Sadie quickly slid it back into place on the shelf.

"So Sammie had a good send off did he? What was it? Stroke? Heart-attack?" Dean grinned at her, thumbing his way through her archives. Sadie frowned at him, pain obvious in her eyes. Someone inside him felt guilty, but then again, he wanted to see her in more pain.

"Cancer actually, in his bones."

Dean scoffed, "they haven't cured that shit yet?" Sadie shook her head solemnly, "not legally." She shrugged him off, sadness tickling her eyes and burning her chest. Clearing his throat, Dean posed another question.

"Bobby? You knew him?" Sadie just nodded, Dean prodded as tears were brushed from her face. "How did he bite it? Fall down the stairs?"

"I was a teenager," Sadie's face fell. "It was a wraith." Dean gripped his beer tighter and leaned back against the table. "It was a son of a whore, doing its hunting the Big Apple. Tons of crazy homeless people and stressed out businessmen. I got cornered…" Sadie choked back her tears, rubbing her eyes furiously. "I fucked up, a rookie mistake, and Bobby saved me."

With that she stormed towards the door, "I'm not leaving you down here alone." She grumbled, holding the door open for him. Dean gave her a curt nod and descended the stairs quietly. For the days and weeks that followed, Sadie rarely spoke to him. Dean kicked himself every morning for asking her that question.

Days would go by without so much as a call from Sadie. She would come back with bruises, sometimes small cuts. Every now and then she would stagger in the front door. Drop a handful of grocery bags on the kitchen floor and collapse against the laundry room door.

Dean would rise, every time, to help her. With a scowl she would brush him off, ripping open the door and slamming it behind her. Quietly, he would sneak in behind her, listening through the bathroom door. Sadie would cry out, it ripped through his chest, the unmistakable sound of a needle pushing through flesh.

xx

He had lost track of how many days he had been cooped up there. How many times she had both locked him out of the basement and locked him in the house. So far, the future kind of blew ass for him. She was very hesitant, but after grumbling something about 'Sam's orders', Dean found a handful of leather journals dropping into his lap.

"The first one is Sam's before he found me," she scowled, crossing her arms. "The is Sam's and then my first one, don't poke fun." Dean kind of grimaced at the unicorn stickers on the rattiest one. Sadie huffed and spun around to pull together supper.

They wolfed down their cheeseburgers and Sadie pulled out the alcohol. "You daddy's little soldier too?" Dean grumbled, flipping through the third leather-bound journal. Sadie took a gulp of the cooler, letting out a sigh and leaning back in her chair. She took a moment to think, remembering the stories Sam had told her.

"Pretty much, Sam found me elbow deep in my parents blood when I was four." Sadie wouldn't make eye contact with the demon. She kept her blue eyes trained on her boots. Dean's masculinity coupled with his dark words had her heated. Guilt plagued her at the thought of him once being her surrogate fathers brother. The Dean she had been raised learning of, lusting over and loathing

"He raised you in the life." Dean stated, tapping the first, and much older, journal. Sadie nodded, "Ganked my first demon when I was seven." Her lips pressed to the bottle as her eyes glazed over with the painful memories of Sam. To her left Dean chuckled, "You make me look sheltered." Sadie joined in the dark laughter.

Taking another swig, she closed her eyes to enjoy the cold liquid flowing down her throat. The perspiration from the bottle dripping down her fingers. When she opened her eyes for another drink, the demon was standing in front of her. Dean's green eyes looked down at her sternly. Sadie just looked back up at him with an almost detachment.

"From what I've read, I'm no where near how messed up you and your brother were." The tone of her voice was low, accusing, but knowing. "Is that so?" Dean spoke low, his voice filled with gravel. Sadie nodded, reaching her arm out to set the cooler on the side table. Continuing to hold his hard stare.

"You went under, but the world kept spinning" The duo stayed like that for another moment. Dean standing so close he almost touched her knees. Sadie looking up at him, the sun shining through the window dancing in her hair.

It seemed foolish to Dean, to look down at such an earthly creature. Sadie wasn't like other hunters, she was almost, normal. His thoughts were cut off as she began to move. Still holding his gaze, Sadie slid forward on the couch slowly. Legs parting as they did so. Deans eyes flickered to watch the jean shorts lift to flash her white panties. The sight of the orange hair through them lighting him up.

Her hands reached up to his buckle. Sadie didn't falter, smoothly she looked up into his face and unbuckled Dean's pants. Her cool demeanor and the way she licked her lips at the sound of his zipper had Dean snapping to attention. Sadie's body became heated as Dean's penis sprang from his pants.

Gripping tightly she pulled the head towards her mouth. Keeping his eyes to hers, Sadie slipped it past her lips. A small groan from Dean had her eyes fluttering for a moment. Sadie's head began to pump slowly, careful not to break their gaze. Sadie flourished Dean with attention, taking her time and lavishing his cock with kisses and licks.

Dean's body felt alive, every sensation sparking and turning his mind white. A shaking hand was brought up to cradle the back of Sadie's head. In response she smiled against the side of his penis, licking along the soft skin. After what felt like an eternity to Dean, his body jerked. Sadie took the hint and swallowed him down her throat.

Dean's eyes were narrowed but struggling to keep looking at her. He yelled out, a bark of a groan, pulling her hair and holding himself in her tightly. Sadie's breath stopped, the hot jets shooting down her throat making her groan. When he was spent Sadie had barely a moment to take a breath before he picked her up and trotted off to her bedroom.

His boot kicked the door open and he tossed her on the bed. Sadie let out a giggle and started to take of her clothes. Dean followed suit quickly, itching to get back to the activity he so enjoyed. Once they had both shed their clothes, which didn't take very long, Dean pressed his body on top of hers. Their lips locked in sloppy and needy kisses.

Groans erupted from both of them as they took their time lavishing each other in caresses and licks. "I sold my soul for you," Sadie whispered. "What the hell are you talking about Sade?" Dean hissed, his eyes snapping to black as his arousal brushed her thigh.

Sadie hissed and dug her nails into his ribs. "They stole it from me. To bring you back for some great apocalypse the angels have been talking about. As the cage rumbles and all that crap." Dean let out a primal growl, shoving his face into Sadie's autumn hair. Sadie whimpered, "they took my light."

Dean pulled back, his need swiftly overpowered by his protection of the one thing he found he had left. "Who took it from you?!" He roared, wrapping his hand around her throat. Sadie gasped, gyrating her hips. "I gave it, I wanted him, but he was tainted by Lucifer." Her blue eyes looked up into his green with fevored passion. Not failing in arousing him to the point of almost falling limp atop her.

Sadies deep blush had him grinning. Black overtook his eyes, slamming his pelvis against hers. Sadie whimpered at the feel of his hardened bone slipping against her silk lips. "After that gift you gave me," he reached down between them. "I'm going to make that up to you."

As his head had slipped into her mouth, it now slipped into her quivering mound with the weakest of moans. "And it will be so fucking much better than that sniveling whore Michael." Dean pushed to her furthest wall, destroying any fears or regrets in her. "You'll feel like no one's had you but me." Sadies eyes watered as Dean stretched her moistened walls.

A cry choked out of her held throat as his fingers burned his name into her breast. "You may have sold your soul to get me," Dean licked the blood dripping from the burning cuts. "But your dark little heart and your," he cut himself off, biting deep into her shoulder with hard thrusts. "Hot little cunt are mine."

Sadie moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his chiseled waist. Dean growled and hissed as she moved against him with every thrust. "You belong to me," Dean continued with his maddening assault. "And anyone who touches you other than me will burn and break under my fucking boots."

Sadie crashed over her limit then, her body convulsing while he rammed himself into her with renewed purpose. She cried out her pleasure, nearly turning into a puddle in his arms. Dean gripped her other arm, his hand gripping the top so tight it bruised. The other arm now grabbing her scalp.

Sadie moved exactly the way he wanted her to. He held complete dominance over her, just the way he always liked it. And she was crying out and shaking. Not because she loved pain. But because she loved him. Dean the demon. Dean the Righteous Man. Dean the Vessel. Dean. Just fucking _Dean._

Their eyes connected again. Time froze, then exploded. Dean let the eruption pound out of him. Yelping as an almost whimpered groan. Pain, fear, loathing, love and absolute devotion poured out as the wayward souls clung together.


	2. Things Fall Apart

_**So I'm thinking this may only be three/four chapters. There's just not much here, like I said before, for me to work with. If you have ideas please send them my way! I really just wanted to do this as a fun little thing, but if anyone likes it I would LOVE to know what they want to see happen!**_

_**I'm also very sorry this chapter is so damn late. I had an updating for my paying job this week and re-certification. SO stressful and I had very little sleep. I also had such a busy weekend at my apprenticeship and monitoring my ex-roommate come get the rest of her shit! Cleaning and reorganizing, I've just brought out the tree and it's not even completely open! Ugh!**_

_**On a happier note, I keep finding myself being seduced by my Ninja Turtle ficlet series. Sorry babies, I can't help it, I've been neglecting them and my instincts are taking overrr. But I will start posting those ASAP, they'll be sporadic one pagers like my Doctor Who ficlets.**_

_**So enjoy chapter two, and review!**_

_**-xoxo Reena**_

**Things Fall Apart**

Sadie grumbled herself out of sleep, rubbing her eyes and was about to sit up when his voice pushed her back down. It wasn't Deans, he was fast asleep beside her as always. It was Michael's, honestly is was Adam, but Michael had long since sent his soul to Heaven again.

"Where have you been?" He hissed, Sadie's eyes were forced to close and she fell back into a strange realm between asleep and awake.

"I've been hunting," she whispered back, her head foggy and flopping around on her pillow in confusion. He had never forced her to stay sleeping before. And it scared her. "There have been more demons than usual lately, hardly any time to bust a ghost or two." Her attempt at a joke just had him throwing negative emotions at her.

For whatever reason, she felt she had to keep Dean as her secret. Michael obviously knew she had found him, but somehow she didn't want him to know how their relationship had, blossomed. "I hear Raphael had sent Carl some prophecy, he raised the Righteous Man from Hell did he not?"

Sadie licked her lips, "Yes, he's been living with me." Michael paused for a moment, Sadie's hands clammed in fear.

"Very good," Michael responded finally. "My brothers have their orders for if you succeed in getting me out of here." Sadie's body fell limp in shame. "I am glad you realize that the End of Times must move forward. And you of course will receive your reward."

"You better not be fucking me around Michael." Sadie hissed, then her vision was filled with light and she found herself standing in a brightly lit field. "You're so cliche." She laughed, she couldn't help but be joyus at the sun shining through the green leaves. Michael stood a few metres from her, a beaming smile on his face.

"In the apocalypse the dead shall rise and walk the Earth, your loved ones will return to you." His voice was soft and Sadie bowed her head. Michael's arms wrapped around her tightly, "I am not a liar Sadie, know that you will be reunited." She leaned into his body, letting him place kisses on the top of her head.

Who was she to question an angel. He had been whispering to her in the shadows since she was little. He was her Michael, her friend and secret companion. She was his warrior. The warrior of angels. "I should go…" she whispered into his shirt.

Michael hugged her tighter for a moment and when he released she woke with a start. Dean grunted awake as her body jerked. "What the fuck…" he grumbled, rolling over and grabbing her. Sadie chuckled and nuzzled into his embrace, pushing Michael's presence to the furthest corners of her mind.

Just to prevent muddling the two lives.

xx

Dean's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline as he walked into Sadie's bedroom. Her clothes were strewn about and she had guns and knives covering the bed. Walking out of the closet, she wore what could only be described as a casual gown and ballerina slippers. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was strapping the demon killing knife to her thigh.

"You going somewhere special?" Dean growled, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her tight to him. Sadie let out a pleasant hum and nuzzled into his neck.

"_We_ are going to see the King of the Crossroads." her words hissed against his neck. Dean frowned and pulled back to look at her with black eyes.

"Why the fuck do we need to see Crowley?"

"Oh good you know him, I won't have to make introductions." Sadie smiled and turned to grab a couple guns. Dean stood in a kind of daze at her nonchalance. He watched her run about the room for a moment and then she waved for him to follow her out.

"Hold on!" Dean called after her as she pulled on a nicer coat then she normally wore. "Why are you all dolled up? And _why_ are you acting like you know leprechaun ass?" Sadie shot a frown at him, throwing his coat over.

"Sam and I had our share of run ins, and his wife will have some…" She thought for a moment, her eyes flashing down to the floor. "News, directions, cryptic nonsense, _something_, for us. So let's fucking _go_ already?" Exasperated she pulled open the door and ushered him outside.

While Dean walked towards the Impala, Sadie locked tight the door with a little prayer like always. "God please protect this home with your fiercest angels." A ripple of energy iridescent of Michael shot through her before she turned. Giving herself a shake she moved away from the door and walked towards the driveway.

Dean stood staring down at the Impala like it had hit him like a ton of bricks. Realizing he hadn't been out of the house since she first brought him back Sadie felt a little guilty. "I guess you could drive Mama." She mumbled, tossing him the keys and sliding into the passengers side.

A wolfish grin encased Dean's face as he pulled open the door. The soft leather of the drivers seat felt like home as he slid in. His hands caressed down the steering wheel as his Baby purred to life. "Oh my fuck I can smell your boner." Sadie joked, punching him in the arm.

He grinned at her and pulled out of the driveway like it was on fire. "Afterwards, remind me to fuck you in the backseat." Sadie grinned back, heat welling in her belly as she stared out the windshield. "How about you plug a tape in, babe?" Dean purred, his eyes flashing black with excitement.

Letting out a sharp laugh, Sadie pulled an iPod out of the dashboard. Dean wretched, "No! Don't tell me you like doushie music like Sam?!"

"Doofus," Sadie shook her head, plugging it in and selecting a song. "Sam tossed that box of tapes forever ago, but don't worry." The sweet rift of a guitar that could only belong to Whitesnake drifted from what appeared to Dean as new speakers.

He let his black gaze flicker at her for a moment, taking her her semi-formal attire before turning back to green. "So what's with the geddup? And how does Crowley have a wife?" Sadie smiled at him, her hand creeping over to rest on his lap.

"Sophia likes when I dress up to see her." Her voice was nonchalant and drove him deeper into confusion. "She thinks I'm cute, kind of in the way a little boy thinks bugs are before they squish them. It gets me on their good side. And she's a well kept secret, so if it get out she's still alive your balls will be my new earrings." She laughed and winked at him. Dean cringed a little at her tone.

More buildings passed, Sadie mumbling a few directions and driving tips. "Care to explain the whole fiasco?" Dean's voice was rushed, his patience wearing extremely thin. Sadie thought for a moment, conflict scrunching her face up and her thoughts were mulled over. A sigh was about to roll out of Dean when she finally spoke up.

"I don't suppose you heard anything about closing the Hell Gates about ten years ago?" Her voice was muffled, she spoke quietly to the window earning her a quizzical look from her lover.

He gave her a curt nod, "that was Sammy?" Sadie mirrored his nod. "Why didn't he finish?" Sadie trembled, lifting her hand for him to stop speaking. Her eyes closed for a moment before she turned her face back to the windshield.

"Well Crowley knew a few things and got tangled up in the whole mess. The little pencil pusher he is."

Dean snorted, "Fat ol' Lucky? Nah, he's just a salesman."

Sophia scowled at him, "Dean Winchester, who is telling this damn story?" If she had of been standing Dean was sure she would of been stomping her tiny feet. He hissed out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders, his hand upturned and gesturing toward her. Her lips stayed in a pout for another breath before she spoke again. "After Sam kept him locked up for a while, Sophia came for him. And _boy_ was she pissed. I was all alone I didn't know what to do…"

"Why were you alone?" Dean grumbled, again Sadie lifted her hand. When she spoke next there was a stiffness in her voice.

"She's kind in a twisted way. Sophia helped me out and when I need information she's there. She's even wolfed out for me a couple times." Dean shot her another puzzled expression, his eyes holding hers for a moment while he paused at an intersection. "Sophia's his Hell Hound." A wild guffaw erupted from Dean's throat. His hands slapped the wheel and his foot stomped.

"Lucky's doing it doggy style?! Oh my God!" Dean was roaring with laughter now. Sadie let out a sigh and smacked his arm again.

"Get it out now beefcake, because you can't say that kind of shit in front of Soph." She shot him a warning glare, "what Crowley has in brains she sure as shit outweighs it in strength. And her patience is shorter than he is." This time Sadie joined Dean in his bought of giggles. "But seriously, we need them to back us if we want to keep you from the angels. And they'll help us figure out what they want you for."

Dean scowled at her automatic reliance on them. She gave him a couple directions and they sat in silence for a few miles. Eventually Sadie cleared her throat, "Michael would never tell me what he wanted." Her fingers clasped together in her lap and she looked down in shame. "I just went along with whatever he told me. And now I'm scared he's being manipulated by Lucifer. I think they're trying to use you to open the cage again."

"How would they manage that one?"

Sadie shook her head and frowned up at him. "I'm not sure, I don't see how you could be Michael's vessel anymore, you're a fucking demon. And Sam was Lucifer's and he's long gone. But they might bring him back just like they did with Adam."

Dean nodded, Sadie was surprised by his understanding. "You think the demons wouldn't LOVE to rub in the fact I had been replaced by the littlest Winchester that could?" She gave him a sideways smile, pity and her own sadness swimming in her eyes.

Another handful of miles passed by in silence. Houses were becoming fewer and far between as they drove on. Sadie piped up again, "it's the black one on the left here." As she pointed Dean tossed up his hand for the blinker and started to slow. As the Impala rolled into the driveway and went silent, outside security lights flicked on.

When Sadie pulled herself out of the car Sophia opened the front door and waved at her from the steps. Dean looked on with narrow green eyes as the women embraced, complimenting each others dress. Sophia's of course was much more elegant, a flowing gown of deep red to accentuate her curving figure. The color highlighted the fiery tones of her hair and emphasized her pale skin.

As she lead them inside and through a grand foyer Dean cased the house with suspicion. "Don't stress yourself Winchester," Sophia purred as she pushed open a set of mahogany doors. "Crowley and I are the only ones that are ever here." She winked at him, her plump lips curving up into a sadistic grin. A shiver ran down his body making him feel dirty and naked. Sadie wrapped her hand around his elbow and they walked together into a den.

Crowley sat in a beige wingback chair, a glass of scotch in his hand. "Classy, very 1920's gentlemens club." Dean shot Crowley a grin, to which his reply was a scowl. Sadie gave Dean's wrist a pinch and flashed Crowley a grin.

"Such a little shit sometimes, isn't he?" Sophia giggled at Sadie's joke and settled herself in Crowley's waiting lap. He in turn chuckled and gave her a lustful stare.

"Please," Crowley purred, holding up his hand but not taking his eyes off of Sophia's. "Make yourselves comfortable, we're all _family_ here." His gaze was then trained on Sadie, Sophia staring at Dean. "My home is your home." Dean struggled not to roll his eyes as Sadie led him to a love-seat. He could almost feel his eye twitching from the strain. "What is it you needed little girl?" Crowley smiled tenderly at Sadie, making Dean's stomach churn and his arm to wrap around her shoulders.

Dean felt Sadie take a deep breath before responding. "I don't want Heaven to get Dean." Their eyes bugged at Sadie's words. Sophia looked down to Crowley, telling him with her eyes whether or not they were going to help her.

When Crowley let out a sigh Sadie's body relaxed. "Do I always have to help you tools save the world? If it wasn't so bad for business I would just let it burn." Sophia smiled softly and leaned her head against his chest, curling up in his lap so she could look over at Sadie. "My question is," Crowley took a drink slowly. Sophia's eyes fluttered shut to feel his swallow, the sounds inside of him echoing into her ear. "Why would you want to protect the reason you lost your mummy and daddy?"

Confusion spread through Dean as Sadie sat ramrod straight. "They died when I was cooking in Hell. How the fuck was it my fault?"

Sadie gripped his thigh as Crowley chuckled. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you Dean. He knows I bartered my immortal soul for you."

"I've done the very same love." Sophia purred, lifting her head and sliding her thin arms around her shorter companion. "I've died so many times fo-" Crowley cut her off with his finger pressing to her plump lips.

"If mister and misses Adams are finished!" Dean hissed, Sadie twitched and groaned inwardly. The situation was quickly becoming tense and awkward.

"Long story short," Crowley grumbled, turning his head with another scowl. "If you had of stuck around to keep Moose on track, I wouldn't of had to use threats."

"By killing people you two saved," Sadie sighed, leaning in closer to Dean to whisper. Dean's anger rolled off him in waves, his body shaking. "Certain things were avoided and certain things were always going to happen. My mother had to die when I was a year old so my father could go crazy and try to kill me." Being met with three confused expressions, Sadie took in a deep breath. "So Sam Winchester would adopt me."

Dean's eyes narrowed and he stood to pace for a moment. When he spoke his words came out in a hiss. "To make you a super soldier for the angels, **_goddamnit_**!" The last word came out as a bellow while he slammed his fist into the flowered wall.

"Hey hey now!" Crowley barked, "Sophia likes that wallpaper, don't make me stain it with your blood!"

Dean just growled and rolled his shoulders, his eyes were pitch black and Sadie could almost see the smoke billowing out his ears. "Angels lie to keep control Sadie!" He yelled at her, "didn't Sam fucking teach you that?!" Tears teetered on the edge of her eyelashes as she looked down at her hands. Dean was huffing and puffing his way around the room.

"Do not worry Sadie," Sophia whispered over to her, her eyes kind but unseen by Sadie. "We will be here for when you need us. Won't we love?" She nudged Crowley, he sighed and then nodded.

"I could use and angel roasting or two." He grumbled, Sophia let out a giggle while Sadie smirked.

Sophia planted a chaste kiss on Crowley's forehead and rose from his lap. Dean stopped his pacing to watch her like a predator. Her hand slid gently onto Sadie's shoulder and she bent down slightly. "God gave you this life because he knows you are strong enough for it."

Lucifer cackled in the shadows, a deep and sinister sound. Michael, long past being afraid or curious, just rolled his eyes and turned over on the bed. It contorted under his body and a smile whispered across his lips. At least his brother let him have some comfort in their prison.

"More seals are breaking, I can_ feel_ them."

Michael frowned, "and last time Sam Winchester trapped us both in here." Lucifer giggled and jumped on the bed, leaning over Michael like a child to peer into his face.

"This time is different big brother." He flipped Michael over and jumped back up to do a dramatic twirl. Michael's face turned up in disgust at his brothers decaying skin. "Last time the angels weren't hindered by your intended vessel, they had greater numbers and Sam led them with a glorious plan." Lucifer turned around again, stopping to grin at Michael. "This time, he's long dead."

Michael sat up, "but don't you think his daughter would be the same?"

To that Lucifer cackled again, "not when she's been_ fucking_ my new vessel." Michael lunged at him, gripping the front of his shirt and his other hand squeezing Lucifer's smirking face.

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer lifted his finger and tut-tutted his brother. Looking down at him in complete repulsion he threw him away.

Lucifer just continued to laugh. "Don't bother trying to contact her, it's seven in the evening on earth and you know she's _busy_."

Up on the surface, Sadie was infact very busy, but not with what Lucifer was using to taunt Michael. The stinking sewer water curled around her boots in the darkness. One smell she really could never get used to, it assaulted her nose and made her stomach churn. Dean had run ahead, his demonic senses far outscaling her own. Sadie hung back, flashlight held against her gun as she slowly made her way through the stinking caverns.

A yelp and a struggle sounded to her left. Taking off at a run she called out for Dean. Rounding another corner she froze, Dean stood over the shapeshifter they were hunting, a blooded knife in his hand and a sickening grin on his face. The beast writhed under his grasp, crying out and begging for death. With a chuckle Dean brought the knife down for another slice.

Sadie's finger pressed to the trigger of her gun and she fired two silver rounds into the 'shifters heart. Dean spun around at her with a growl, his eyes pitch black and his face was coated in splatters of blood. "What the fuck Sade?" he growled. Sadie let out a sigh and took off back the way they came.

Ignoring Dean's calls for her to stop, Sadie climbed out of the sewer and made a beeline for the Impala. By the time he had caught up to her the engine was running and her jaw was set. Hauling himself into the passengers seat, Dean growled when she tossed a rag at him. "What was with the slasher flick back there?" Sadie hissed through clenched teeth.

Dean's throat choked up, his eyes burning a fiercer black in his anger and embarrassment. "Old habits die hard, I was down there a long ass time."

"Twenty-five years and you're a Russian sleeper-cell?" She bit sarcastically, pulling out of the alley and taking off down the road. Dean let out a sigh, tossing the rag onto the floor of the backseat.

"More like three thousand…" he mumbled, pulling one of her joints from the cupholder and lighting it up. Sadie arched an eyebrow as he passed it to her. Letting out a slow breath Dean watched the smoke billow away before speaking again. "They, uh…" His charcoal eyes glazed over at the memory, Dean's voice quivering with either pain or anticipation.

"They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you…" He trailed off, a shaky laugh slipped from his lips. Dean's head dipped down, "until there was nothing left." His voice was steady briefly, a pause, and then it was positive. "And then suddenly, I would be whole again. Like _magic._" The last word bit through her like a chill.

"Just so they could start in all over." Dean's voice then filled with hate, "and Alastair, at the end of every day would come over." His eyes flashed toward the window, "Every day, he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack, if I put souls on, if I started torturing." A dark chuckled spat out of his lips, "And every day I told him to blow me." Pain surged through Sadie at his determined tone.

"For thirty years I told him." Sadie's stomach dropped at his deepened voice. "I had enough," he growled, the memories turning pleasant. "I got off that rack, fuck me I jumped right off. I started ripping them apart…" His voice was filled with lust and darkness. Sadie wasn't sure if she should feel fear, pity, or arousal. "The things I did to them…" Dean laughed deep in his chest, a booming and utterly demonic sound.

As she turned onto the highway his laughter turned into a deep sobbing. "How I feel…" He whispered, pushing the tears off his face with the palm of his hand. "This,_ inside_ me…" Anguish ripped through Sadie, Dean's inner conflict finally coming to the surface. "I wish I couldn't feel a fucking thing."


End file.
